Gundam Side Story 0079: Zeon Task Force "Black Tigers"
by Strider Hiryu
Summary: This is the story of Zeon Task Force Team "Black Tigers". This is about there missions and other things they go through. I tells about there successes and failures. A must read for anyone who likes the Duchy of Zeon
1. Chapter 1

Gundam Side Story 0079: Zeon Task Force "Black Tigers"  
  
Chapters 1  
  
Its November 18, 0079 and we find the Black Tigers on a search and destroy mission. The team consists of 1st Lt. Jim Shadow, piloting his MS- 07B3 Gouf Custom, along with 2nd Lt. Ashley Riley, who pilots a MS-05 Zaku I, and Sergent Ryan Armstrong and Ensign Li Chang, both pilot a MS-06J Zaku II. Their mission is to find a Federation Transport and destroy it. "Commander, How long until the transport is due to come by?," asked Ensign Li. "Its not due to come by for another 5 min.," replied Lt. Shadow.  
  
Over the horizon appears a transport escorted by 2 RGM-79 GMs and 2 RX-79[G] Ground Type Gundams all armed with beam rifles. "Alright guys. All of the enenmy suits are armed with beam weapons so be careful when you attack," said Lt. Shadow. "Yes sir," replied the others. "So what should we do? Ambush or snipe them?," asked Lt. Riley. "Well lets see. Li stay here and fire at the suits with your bazooka. Riley and Armstrong you guys flank them. I'm going to head straight at them and attack head on," said Jim. "Yes sir," replied the others.  
  
They move into position with Li firing his bazooka to distract the escort team, while Riley and Armstrong move in to flank them. Jim heads in with his Gouf's Gatling Gun firing at one of the gundams. "Die Feddie," yelled Jim. Armstong and Riley move in from the sides firing there machine guns at the GMs. "Sir, wheres the other Gundam?," asked Li nervously. "Shit, Riley go look for the other gundam. Ryan and I will finish off that GM," said Jim. "Yes commander," said Riley. Jim cuts the gundam hes fighting in half then heads for the GM Riley was attacking. "Now for you," said Jim as he gets closer to the suit.  
  
"Sir, I can't locate the other Gundam," said Riley. "Well keep looking. I'll be up there to help you look in a few seconds," said Jim as the two GMs blow up. "Ryan finish off the transport. I'm going to go look for the other gundam," said Jim. "Yes sir," replied Ryan. "Commander help me!," exclaimed Li. "Whats wrong Ensign?," asked Jim. "The other gundams attacking me. My suits badly damaged an.............," crackled over the radio. "Chang, Chang are you there?," asked Jim. Nobody answered. In the forest two explosions are seen. "Commander, the other gundam has been destroyed," said Riley. "What about Chang?," asked Jim. "Hes dead sir. His suit exploded before I got to him," replied Riley solemnly. "No!," screamed Ryan as the transport explodes. "Well lets head back to base guys," said Jim. "Yes sir," replied the others sadly.  
  
Two days later they arrive back at base. "Lt. Shadow sir, General Alexander want to speak to you right away," said an Ensign. "Alright, you heard the Ensign. Lets go see the General," said Jim. "Yes sir," said Riley and Ryan. "Right this way sir," said the Ensign.  
  
"General, Lt. Jim Shadow reporting as ordered," said Jim as he entered the General's office. "Ah, good. Report on your mission," said the General. "Mission was a success. The transport and its escort were destroyed," replied Jim. "You don't sound like it was Lt.," said the General. "Well to tell you the truth sir I lost a very good man today. Ensign Li Chang was killed during the mission," replied Jim. "Well thats understandable. I'll tell his family as soon as I can. He died a soldier which is the only way to go," said the General. "Thank you sir," replied Jim. "Oh I have some good news. We just got two new suits today. The are two new MS-06FZ Zaku Kais. Ones for Sgt. Armstrong and the other was for Ensign Li but we'll have to find someone else to pilot it now," said the General. "Well sir, Li was due to be transferred to a different squad today. His replacement is due to arrive sometime today," said Jim. "Who's his replacement?," asked the General. "I think her name was Ensign Cheryl Ross but I'm not sure," replied Jim. "Well then I guess she'll be getting the new suit then," said the General.  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Three hours later Ensign Ross arrives at the Zeon Base. "I'm Ensign Cheryl Ross and I've been assigned to the Black Tigers. Would you please tell me where I can find Lt. Jim Shadow?," asked Cheryl. "Hes in the Mess Hall. You'll find that to your right. Its three buildings down from this one," replied an Ensign. "Thank you," said Cheryl.  
  
"Well Ryan, what do you think of your new Zaku?," asked Jim. "Its alright. It will take a little getting used to but otherwise I like it," replied Ryan. "Well thats good. So Riley, are you going to get a new suit any time soon?," asked Jim. "No. I like my Zaku I better than any other suit," replied Riley, "That and its alot more faster than a Zaku II or Kai." "You do have a point there, but my Goufs a whole lot faster than your Zaku I," said Jim. "Well what do you expect, my Zaku I is older than your Gouf," said Riley. "Whoa, don't get so angry Riley," said Jim. "Sorry, but I don't like it when people mock my Zaku," replied Riley. "Excuse me sir, but would you by any chance be Lt. Jim Shadow?," asked Ensign Ross. "Yes I am Ensign and why do you ask?," asked Jim. "I'm Ensign Cheryl Ross. I'm the new member of your team," replied Cheryl. "Well then Cheryl have a seat and enjoy yourself," said Jim.  
  
One hour later Jim and the others are called to the General's office. "Black Tigers reporting as ordered sir," said Jim. "At ease Lt. Do you know why I asked you to come here," asked the General. "No sir," replied Jim. "Well I have a mission for you guys. I've gotten word that theres a secret Feddie Base in this area. I've been asked to send out an team to find this base and either destroy it or report where it is so we can send in a massive attack. I've chosen your team," said the General. "Where exactly do you suspect the base to be at sir?," asked Jim. "Somewhere in Sector 7," replied the General. "I see. When do we set out on the mission?," asked Jim. "Immediately," replied the General. "Alright then. Come on guys lets get moving," said Jim.  
  
"Lt. Shadow, what kind of suit will I be piloting?," asked Cheryl. " You will be piloting Ensign Chang's new Zaku Kai," replied Jim." Ok. What is it armed with?," asked Cheryl. "Its armed with a 280mm Bazooka and the typical Zaku armament," replied Jim. "Alright. Thats the kind of armament I was trained with," said Cheryl. "Well then, I expect nothing but the best from you today," said Jim. "Yes sir," replied Cheryl. "Alright everyone, lets get to our suits and get going," said Jim.  
  
"Alright, lets get going," said Jim. The four suits head out on the mission. "Commander, how far away is Sector 7?," asked Cheryl. "Its about 100km away. It should take us about one hour to get there in the suits," replied Jim. "Sir, what formation shall we use to go through the forest?," asked Riley. "Riley you'll take point. Ryan you bring up the back. I'll follow behind Riley and Cheryl will follow behind me," said Jim. "Yes sir," said the others. They then get into formation and head into the forest.  
  
A half an hour later they meet a Federation patrol. "Alright guys. Don't move or make a sound. I don't want us to be seen," said Jim. "Yes sir," replied the others. All of a sudden Cheryl fire her Zakus bazooka at one of the GMs in the Feddie patrol blowing off its main camera. "Ensign I thought I said not to move or make a sound," said Jim. "Sorry about that," replied Cheryl. The rest of the patrol turns around and starts to head toward and attack the group. "Alright then I guess we fight. Riley you take out that other GM. Ryan, you and I are going to take out the two gundams. Cheryl, finish off the GM you fired at," said Jim. "Yes sir," replied the others. Jim and Ryan destroy the two gundams with little effort. Riley takes out the GM with little effort also. Cheryl took out the damaged GM with a little bit of resistance.  
  
"Well now our covers blown. The base probably already knows we're out here. Ensign the next time you disobey an order I'll have you thrown out of this group," said Jim. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to but my finger slipped," replied Cheryl. "Save your excuses for someone who cares. Lets head out," said Jim. "Yes sir," said the others.  
  
A half an hour later they arrive at the base of a mountain. "Well I don't see anything around here close to a Feddie base," said Jim. "Wait. Whats that about 200m up the mountain?," asked Riley. Jim takes a look at where Riley was pointing. "Well I'll be damned. The base is inside the mountain and by the looks of it they know we're coming. Riley, radio the General and tell him where the base is," said Jim. "Yes commander. I'll get right on it," said Riley and she started to radio the Zeon Base.  
  
"Sir, the General says we're to wait here until reinforcements arrive and then lead the attack on the base," said Riley. "What will the be sending as reinforcements?," asked Jim. "The General said he'll be sending five squads of Dopps, two teams of Zaku IIs, two teams of Goufs, two teams of Hygogs, and two teams of Doms. He said they'll arrive in two hours," replied Riley. "Alright then. We're going to stay where we're at and stay as quiet as possible until reinforcements arrive. Tell the General our coordinates and tell him to send the Zakus, Goufs, and Doms here and tell him to send the Hygogs into the river near the mountain," said Jim. "Yes sir," replied Riley.  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
About two hours later the Zakus, Doms, and Goufs show up. "2nd Lt. James Alexander reporting," said the lead Zaku. "Welcome. Where are the Dopps and the Hy-goggs?," asked Jim. "The Hy-goggs are waiting for orders down in the river and the Dopps have started their attack runs," replied James. "Alright then. My team will take the lead. I want the Doms to follow us in. I want the Zakus to back up the Hy-goggs down in the river and I want the Goufs to take out gun placements. The Hy-goggs should try and enter the base through the river entrance. Does everyone got that," said Jim. "Yes sir," replied the others.  
  
The Zakus are ambushed by two teams of RGM-79 GMs. "Lt. Shadow we need help. I've lost half of my Zakus," said James. "Shit. I want one of the Dom teams to back them up. Ross you go with them and help them. The rest of us will carry on," said Jim. "But Lt., do you think I should go with the Doms?," asked Cheryl. "If I didn't think you could do it I wouldn't have chosen you to do it. Now move it," said Jim. "Yes sir. Lets get moving Doms," said Cheryl.  
  
"Jim the Dopps are reporting that four squads of core fighters are coming and that they have lost two of their squads," said Riley. 'Shit. If we lose air support we're screwed," said Jim. "Lt. I need help. All of the Zakus have been destroyed and most of the Doms along with them. We can't hold……," crackled over the radio. "Ensign Ross are you there?," asked Jim. "Hel…..," replied Cheryl. 'Riley go find out what's going on over there. The rest of us will wait here," said Jim. "Yes sir," replied Riley.  
  
"Lt. Shadow, we have entered the base and are heading for the main power area," said the Hy-gogg commander. "Carry on then and bring home a victory for the Duchy of Zeon," said Jim. "Yes sir," replied the commander. "Riley what happened over there?," asked Jim. "It was a slaughter. They never stood a chance of winning the encounter," replied Riley. "What about Ross?," asked Jim. "She's dead sir. All of the suits were knocked out with high powered weapons," replied Riley. "Shit. Well come back over here," said Jim. "Yes sir," replied Riley.  
  
"Lt. Shadow, this is the Gouf team checking in. We have destroyed all base defenses and have entered the base with no casualties," said the Gouf commander. "Well done. Hold your position. We'll be there in about five minutes," replied Jim. "Copy that," said the Gouf commander. "Alright guys lets move out," said Jim.  
  
On their way the base the same team of GMs that destroyed the Doms and Zakus ambushes them. "Stop Zeon scum. Move any farther and you'll be destroyed," said the GM commander. "Screw off Feddy," said Jim. With that said Jim and his team attack the GMs destroying them all with only the loss of two Doms. 'All right lets get moving," said Jim. "Yes sir," said the others.  
  
They arrive at the base only to find that the Federation forces have destroyed the other teams. "Shit. Everyone retreat. I repeat everyone retreat," yelled Jim. All the suits turn and start running when a beam shoots out from the mountain taking out the rest of the Doms. "Shit. Everyone get down," said Jim. All of the suits hit the ground to take cover. "All right guys, what should we do?," asked Jim. "Well for now I think our best bet would be to lay low until the Feddies settle down," replied Riley. "Alright. Any suggestions Ryan?," asked Jim. " Well I say we radio the General and head back to base tonight," replied Ryan. "Well then. We'll stay here until 2200 and head out then. In the mean time I'll radio the General and tell him what happened," said Jim. "Yes sir," replied the others.  
  
"This is 1st Lt. Shadow from the Black Tigers. I need to speak to General Alexander right away," said Jim over the radio. "Yes sir. I'll go get him right away," said the comms officer. Five minutes later the General replies, "Yes Shadow. I heard you need to speak to me." "Yes General. The mission is a failure. All the other teams have been destroyed. The only survivors are myself, Lt. Riley, and Sgt. Armstrong," said Jim. "Damn. Well get to base ASAP. We'll think of another way to get this base then," said the General. "Yes sir," replied Jim. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
At 2130 the Black Tigers start to head home. "Alright guys lets take this slow and quietly. I'll take point, Riley you bring up the rear, and Ryan watch my back," said Jim. "Yes sir," replied the others. They then start moving.  
  
"Jim, there's a Feddie patrol about a km away," said Ryan. "Shit. Can you tell me how many suits there are?," asked Jim. 'Well by the looks of it there's three RGM-79s which look like they've been supped up and two RX- 77s," replied Ryan. "Alright then. Everyone stay still but be prepared to fight. If we need to fight take out the Guncannons first," said Jim. "Yes sir," replied the others.  
  
They sit there waiting. On or the Guncannons starts to move towards them. "Alright guys. It looks like we're going to have to fight. When the Guncannon gets closer I'm going to destroy it. I want you guys to go engage the other four suits and keep them busy," said Jim. 'Yes sir," replied the others. Ryan and Riley mover toward the other four suits while Jim pulls out his Gouf's heat saber. While Jim was doing that the Guncannon notices him and fires his beam cannons totally destroying Jim's Gouf's left arm. "You Feddie bastard," yelled Jim. Jim then slices the Guncannon in half with his heat saber. "Take that bastard," said Jim.  
  
"Jim watch out. The three GMs are moving towards you. There's also a GM sniper out here somewhere because it hit Ryan's Zaku," said Riley. "Is he ok?," asked Jim. "He's fine. It got the Zaku's right leg," replied Riley. "Alright then. Which way are the GMs coming from?," asked Jim. "They'll be coming from the left of you. They're armed with beam rifles so watch out," replied Riley. "Well then it's going to be a tough fight since my Gouf's left arm was destroyed," said Jim. "Do you have any weapons left?," asked Riley. "All I have is my heat saber and heat rod," replied Jim. "I'll come help you then," said Riley. "No, I want you to stay and protect Ryan until he can get his suit up and walking. I'll take them on myself," said Jim.  
  
A few minutes later the three GMs arrive at the place where Jim last was. "I know you're out there Zeon scum. So show yourself," said the GM commander. "Like I'm going to do that Feddie," replied Jim. The GMs then split up to look for Jim. "Alright, stay on the lookout for the Zeon suit. I have no idea what type it……..," crackled over the Feddie's radio. The commander's suit blows up a few seconds later. 'Commander are you there?," asked one of the GM pilots. 'He's dead Feddie. Just like you'll be," said Jim as he sliced the GM in half. "Oh fuck. I'm screwed," said the other GM pilot. The other GM starts to retreat when Jim's Gouf appears in front of him. "Give my regards to your commander, Feddie," said Jim as he sliced the GM in half.  
  
A few minutes later Jim arrives where Ryan and Riley are. "Ryan, can your suit walk?," asked Jim. "Yea but it can only move at half its original speed," replied Ryan. "That's fine. Lets get going before they send another patrol up here," said Jim. "Yes sir," replied the others. They now head for base camp again.  
  
End of Chapter 4 


End file.
